Itsuwari to Urei
by Hyuuga Reika
Summary: Chap2 APDET! Because you are my Imotou. Hinata curhat ma Neji. Mo tau ga Neji ngejawab apa? Makanya, baca fic ini!
1. Prolog

ITSUWARI TO UREI

(Lies and Grief)

Author : Hyuuga Reika

478 words (only the story)

Prolog

24 Desember

Kiba dan Shino sedang ada di Sparring Field menunggu Hinata

Jam berkumpulnya sih... jam 9. Tapi mereka berdua sudah stand by di sana jam 8.30

Tepat jam 9

"Maaf...Sudah lama menunggu, ya?" kata Hinata begitu sampai di tempat perjanjian

"Huh! Kamu lama banget sih, Hinata! Kita berdua capek nunggunya nih..." seru Kiba

"Kita tuh udah dateng sejak setengah jam yang lalu! Kok kamu baru dateng sekarang sih..." protes Shino

"T-tapi kan...K-kita janjian kumpul jam 9..."

"Walaupun begitu, tetep aja kami ga mau disuruh nunggu sampe setengah jam!" seru Kiba

"K-kalau b-begitu m-maafkan a-aku..."

"Huh! Kau selalu saja minta maaf! Tidak mengerti perasaan orang lain!"

"Benar! Mungkin saja ada yang memaafkanmu, tapi ada juga yang tidak!"

"TERMASUK kami berdua!"

"M-maaf..."Hinata menunduk. Matanya yang basah menatap ujung kakinya

"Ya sudah... Kita latihan sendiri sendiri aja! Aku latihan sama Akamaru. Sudah ya..." Kiba lalu naik ke punggung Akamaru dan melesat pergi

Hinata masih menunduk. Tidak berani menatap Shino yang kelihatannya sedang jengkel

"Huh! Kau latihan yang benar biar tambah kuat, supaya nanti tidak menyusahkan orang lain lagi!"

DEG

"Aku tak habis pikir. Klan Hyuuga adalah klan yang sangat hebat. Kok bisa ya, punya penerus orang yang lemah seperti kau!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Shino langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian

Hinata terdiam cukup lama

Ia memikirkan kata kata yang tadi diucapkan Shino

Lalu, ia menangis

Masih di tengah lapangan

Sendirian...

Ia menatap langit yang terlihat agak gelap

Masih meneteskan air mata

Tiba tiba turun benda putih bulat dari langit

Berjuta-juta banyaknya

Salju...

"Langit...sedang menangis"

Ia berjalan ke pinggir hutan dan duduk di atas sebuah batu besar lalu menghapus air matanya

'Aku...selalu menyusahkan orang lain, ya...' pikirnya

'Shino-kun benar. Kenapa aku bisa lemah begini? Kenapa aku yang lemah ini bisa jadi penerus klan Hyuuga? Itu terlalu berat untukku... Seharusnya Neji nii-san atau Hanabi-chan yang jadi pewaris. Bukan diriku!'

Hinata kembali menangis. Ia mengingat peristiwa peristiwa sejak ia masih kecil sampai sekarang

'Kata kata Shino-kun benar.... Aku selalu menyusahkan orang lain...'

Ia lalu tersenyum

'Aku... Memang tidak berguna...'

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pulang

---

'Kenapa ada banyak pohon cemara berhias di sudut jalan?' pikir Hinata setelah melewati kira kira setengah lusin cemara

Di jalan yang agak ramai, Hinata melihat kira kira ada 4 orang pria gendut yang berjenggot putih dan berpakaian serba merah, putih, dan sedikit hijau

"Hohoho...! Merry Christmas, semuanya!" kata salah satu seorang yang tadi

'Benar juga... Besok kan Natal...'

Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keramaian itu

Hinata mempercepat langkah kakinya

"Ng?"

Hinata melihat di tengah kerumunan, seorang cewek dan cowok sedang jalan bareng. Bahkan saling bergandengan tangan

Yang cowok memakai jaket oranye-hitam dan berambut blonde

Sedangkan yang cewek berambut pink pendek

Dua orang yang sangat dikenal Hinata

"N-naruto kun... S-sakura chan..."

Hatinya hancur melihat pasangan mesra itu

Cowok yang dicintainya sedang bermesraan dengan sahabatnya di depan matanya sendiri

Hinata sudah tidak tahan

Ia berlari pulang ke rumahnya

-Tsuzuku-

Hwaaaa!!! Gimana???? Ini Fic pertama saya yang genrenya Hurt/Comfort

Saya kurang ahli bikin fic yang genrenya beginian

So, because that.... I NEED YOUR REVIEW!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!

PS. Bener ga tuh, Itsuwari to Urei artinya lies and grief???

Saya nyontek dari lirik 1th Death Note Opening Theme yang judulnya Alumina

Kalo salah, kasih tau yang bener doong...


	2. Because you are my Imotou

Gyahahahaha.....!!!!! Maap Apdetnya telaaat!!!! Saya males ngetiknya. Abisnya, saya ga berpengalaman di genre Hurt/Comfort.....

Balleezz Ripiuuu dullu yya.....

**harurunGaara** : Makaciii udah mau ngeripiu fic yang gajhe ini..... Saya juga mikir, kayaknya terlalu sangat amat OOC banget sekali. Apalagi Hinata. Haduuuuh...... Tambah bingung aja. Tanda baca yang harurunGaara maksud pasti titik di akhir paragraf kan... Saya sudah berusaha. Tetapi selalluuuuuu saja gagal. Hiks

**momochi sakuraba **: Makaciiiii udah ngeripiu. Ahahaha... Emang udah nasib kali! Nge-ripiu fic mori saya ga bisa janji loh... Soalnya, internet di rumah lagi error. Tapi, klo bisa nanti saya RnR deh...

**himura kyou **: Makaciii udah mau ngeripiu..... Bukan terasa rada OOC, tapi EMANG OOC. Tapi, kalo mau nunggu apdet chapter, kayaknya harus nunggu minimal 2-3 minggu. Lama banget ya? Tapi saya usahakan akan apdet secepatnya...

**Inuzumaki Helen **: Makaciiiii udah ngeripiu. Sekarang penname nya udah ganti lagi kan... Maap saya make yang ini. Soalnya saya udah inget yang ini. Ngeripiu tepat jam 10:10 hebat!!! Kok jadi setuju sama Kiba n Shino??? Tapi, mungkin juga ya....

**Kawaii-haruna **: Makaciiii udah ngeripiu fic ini. Iya! Setelah saya teliti lebih jauh (halah) ternyata eh ternyata, Alumina itu emang Ending theme song!! Habisnya, yang nyanyi Alumina sama The World kan sama... Hinata kan masih bisa sama Gaara... Tumben tumbennya nih saya bikin fic yang NaruXSaku walaupun menurut saya itu kurang pas

**Kakkoii-chan **: Makaciiii juga karena udah ngeripiu. Iya nih.... Gara gara yang nyanyi The World ma Alumina sama, saya jadi sering ketuker antara Opening song sama Ending songnya. Gara gara Nightmare nih.... (ditabok Nightmare gara gara nyalahin dia) Penderitaan Hinata belum cukup hanya segitu. Saya orangnya lumayan agak sadis looh....

**Ana-chan **: Makaciiii udah mau ngeripiu. Ahahaha.... Saya emang suka ngebikin sepupu saya yang satu itu menderita (dijyuuken Hinata) Kurang panjang ya? EMANG! Tapi, kayaknya chap 2 ini MUNGKIN agak lebih panjang...

**AeroRange TCE **: Makaciiii udah ngeripiu. TCE itu maksudnya apa sih???? Maksudnya merasakan perasaan yang sudah lama tidak terasa itu apa? Ngeliat si doi lagi bareng cowok lain? (digaplok)

ITSUWARI TO UREI

(Lies and Grief)

Author : Hyuuga Reika

words (only the story) : Itung aja sendiri!

Because You Are My Imotou

Malam harinya di kediaman Hyuuga

Hinata berjalan menghampiri Neji yang sedang duduk di teras sendirian sambil melihat salju yang turun

"Onii-san..."

Neji menoleh "Ada apa Hinata-sama?"

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Tentu. Silahkan..."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat

Maisng masing sibuk dengan kegiatannya

Neji sedang melihat salju yang turun

Hinata sedang memikirkan kata kata yang tadi diucapkan Shino

"Onii-san..." Akhirnya Hinata berkata

"Ya"

"Apakah menurutmu... aku orang yang suka menyusahkan orang lain?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku... Aku orang yang lemah, tidak berpendirian tetap, dan sifatku itu tidak akan berubah. Seperti yang Onii-San katakan dulu saat ujian Chuunin... Apakah Onii-san berpikir aku selalu merepotkan orang lain?"

Neji tercenung agak lama

"Onii-san... Jawab aku! Jawablah sesuai hati nuranimu!"

"Baiklah. Hinata-sama, aku tarik ucapanku yang barusan kau katakan. Sifat seseorang bisa saja berubah, asalkan orang tersebut berniat dengan sungguh sungguh dan berusaha agar ia bisa bersifat seperti yang ia inginkan. Seperti kau, Hinata-sama..."

"Seperti aku?"

"Ya. Dari dulu, kau selalu bilang ingin berubah di mulai dari diri sendiri. Kau sudah niatkan itu dengan sungguh sungguh. Setelah itu, kau terus berlatih jutsu sampai sampai bisa menciptakan Shugohakke Rokujyuuyon Shou. Kau sudah mulai berubah, Hinata-sama..."

"Tapi... Apa Onii-san berpikir aku selalu merepotkan orang lain? Termasuk...Onii-san sendiri"

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan"

"Bohong"

"Benar"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau kan adikku..."

"Aku serius, Onii-san!"

"Aku juga serius imotouku yang manis..."

"Eh?"

"Manusia adalah makhluk sosial. Bukan individu. Kita harus saling tolong menolong. 'merepotkan' atau 'menyusahkan' orang lain pada dasarnya artinya hampir sama dengan tolong menolong. Itu tergantung ikhlas tidaknya atau bisa tidaknya seseorang menolong orang lain. Kau mengerti itu, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak

Mencerna apa yang dikatakan Neji barusan

Setelah beberapa saat, ia tersenyum

"Mungkin"

"Aku sangat mengerti tentang kepribadianmu dan perasaanmu. Apalagi perasaanmu pada Naruto..." kata Neji

Senyum Hinata seketika menghilang

Ia kembali menangis

"Eh? Hinata-sama, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Maaf... Aku jadi teringat kejadian tadi siang"

"Kejadian apa? Ceritakan padaku..."

"Baiklah"

Hinata menyeka air matanya dan bercerita tentang kejadian yang tadi dialaminya. Termasuk insiden Naruto dan Sakura

"Oh... Begitu ya... Hinata-sama, maaf... Persoalan yang seperti ini aku tidak bisa bantu"

Hinata terdiam

"Tapi setidaknya, kau sudah menceritakannya padaku. Walaupun aku tidak bisa bantu...Bebanmu sudah agak berkurang kan?" kata Neji cepat cepat

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk

Melihat Hinata kembali tersenyum, Neji ikut tersenyum

Tiba tiba

"Hinata, Neji... Kalian di sini rupanya"

"Otousan..."

"Hiashi-sama..."

"Tousan mau ke mana malam malam begini?"

"Aku ada urusan di luar desa. Mungkin akan pulang 2 hari lagi..."

Hiashi lalu berjalan ke gerbang dan berhenti sejenak

"Oh ya.... Kalian berdua, selamat Natal..." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia langsung melesat pergi.

"Selamat Natal juga, Otousan..."

"Kalau sekarang salju turun, berarti jadi White Christmas ya"

"Ya"

"Sudah jam segini... Aku harus ke rumah Tenten. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Aku di rumah saja..."

"Oh, ya sudah... Aku pergi dulu ya... Merry Christmas!"

"Hati hati ya, Onii-san!"

Neji lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

'Merry Christma too, Onii-san'

Hinata menatap Neji yang masih belum keluar gerbang

'Aku beruntung punya kakak seperti dia. Dia kakak yang baik. Tenten-chan juga pasti beruntung jadi pacarnya Neji nii-san'

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Di kamarnya, ia mengambil sebuah foto dan langsung tiduran di tempat tidur.

Ia memandang foto yang dipegangnya itu agak lama.

"Naruto-kun..." bisiknya.

Ya. Foto yang berbingkai itu memang foto pria yang sangat disukai Hinata dan sedang tersenyum lebar

Ia memandang lama foto itu sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan bingkainya

Foto itu ternyata bertumpuk dengan 1 foto lagi

Foto seorang cowok yang sedang berpose dan tersenyum dengan seekor anak anjing di pundak kirinya. Cowok yang cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Hinata menyukai Naruto

Inuzuka Kiba saat masih berusia 12 tahun

(kalo pengen liat, kasih tau alamat e-mailnya. Nanti saya kirim lewat e-mail)

Hinata memandang lama 2 foto itu lalu melihat keluar jendela

Salju masih turun

Ia kemudian menata foto foto itu seperti semula dan menaruhnya di meja

"Merry Christmas, Naruto-kun...Kiba-kun..."

-Itsuwari to Urei-

25 Desember

(saya bingung mau nyeritain apa di tanggal 25 ini.... T_T Pokoknya, bayangkan saja Hinata melewatkan hari Natal tanpa pujaan hatidan keluarganya)

-Tsuzuku dulu ya....-


End file.
